


Love Turns Back the Hands of Time

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: (Love Will) Turn Back the Hands of Time (c) Grease 2"Rainbow" & Inky(c) me
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813





	Love Turns Back the Hands of Time

["Rainbow"]  
No more midnight flights with you  
No more stolen rendezvous  
I'm gonna miss all the things we'll never do  
I can't believe you left me here alone  
How in this world can I make it on my own?

[Inky]  
Remember I love you, I won't be far away  
Just close your eyes and think of yesterday  
And we'll be there together

[Both]  
Love will turn back the hands of time  
Whoa oh turn back  
Whoa oh turn back the hands of time

["Rainbow"]  
Whoa oh  
Inky, don't you know it's hard to let you go

[Inky]  
Save all your dreams and keep me in your heart

["Rainbow"]  
It hurts to say goodbye no matter how I try

[Inky]  
Love will survive even though we had to part

{Spoken}  
[Inky]  
My Rainbow, please don't cry.

  
["Rainbow"]  
Oh, it all seems so unfair, just when I found love I lost you.

  
[Inky]  
That doesn't matter now,  
The only thing that matters is the time we had together.

  
["Rainbow"]  
But I don't even get to say good-bye!

  
[Inky]  
The only thing you have to know is that I love you  
And you're the only one that can keep our love alive.  
So don't forget me.

  
["Rainbow"]  
I promise.

[Inky]  
Remember I love you, you won't be far away

["Rainbow"]  
I just close my eyes, and bring back yesterday

  
  
[Both]  
And we'll be there together  
Love will turn back the hands of time  
Whoa oh turn back  
Whoa oh turn back the hands of time  
Whoa oh turn back  
Whoa oh turn back the hands of time

We'll turn back


End file.
